


Closer

by Taliesin_niseilaT



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x09 "The Present", Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliesin_niseilaT/pseuds/Taliesin_niseilaT
Summary: ‘God, your eyes are perfect.’‘What?’‘I mean, that’s not cool. Hitting me. It’s... don’t do that again.’





	

_closer_

Julian used to have extra steely looks just for Barry, but tonight his eyes are soft and warm as he takes in the other man and finally sees him for the hero that he is. Barry saved his life, saved him from hurting other people. Barry was blessed with an extraordinary gift and he chose to use it for good. Barry has seen the worst of him and never for a minute held him accountable for the horrors Alchemy committed.

Barry is also really, really handsome. Shit.

Caitlin offers him some damn potent eggnog. Oh boy. No wonder HR is drunk. He’s gonna have to watch it with this stuff so he doesn’t start blurting out minor details about his life, like his feelings for Barry. One cup, then he’s switching to soft drinks. He says hi to everyone and follows Barry to the couch where Wally is stuffing a yellow suit in a giftbox before Joe’s date comes back in. ‘Nice suit,’ Julian says and Wally beams at him.

‘Help yourself to snacks, before Barry clears them out,’ Joe says. Barry sits down next to Julian, grabs a couple of crackers, and says, ‘Hey, I need a lot of food in my line of work.’

‘Really?’ Julian’s curious. He has a million questions about Barry’s powers.

‘Yeah,’ Barry says, ‘My metabolism is really fast so I have to keep eating, basically.’

‘Interesting. What about this eggnog?’

Barry shrugs. ‘I can’t get drunk.’

‘Sounds like both a blessing and a curse.’

When Cecile comes back in they switch to non-Flash-related topics. They talk and talk, shifting closer so their shoulders and legs touch, and it’s clear to everyone else in the room that they’ve only got eyes for each other.

 

By midnight, the party starts breaking up. Most of the guests head home, a fairly sober Cisco dropping Caitlin and HR off. Joe offers to drive Cecile home and Iris and Wally nudge each other playfully before sitting down with another drink.

 

Barry takes Julian up to his old bedroom so they can talk privately.

‘All my stuff is still in here, but not for long,’ Barry says, ‘I just signed the lease on an apartment.’

‘You – what?’ Julian is gobsmacked. ‘Barry, two hours ago you didn’t have _a job._ How were you planning to pay for an apartment?’

To his surprise, Barry goes quite red. ‘Ah, um. I kind of own S.T.A.R. labs. And some assets.’

‘You _own...’_ Now he’s heard everything.

‘I inherited it from my mother’s killer,’ Barry says bluntly and it’s Julian’s turn to blush.

‘I’m so sorry,’ he whispers.

‘Yeah, just... let’s talk about something else.’

‘OK,’ Julian says, ‘Oh my god. I just realised. You _knocked me out._ ’ Barry’s face falls even further. ‘Yes. Julian, I am so sorry about that. I was... very focused on Caitlin.’

 

He should be angry – really angry. Barry gave him a concussion, for fuck’s sake. There’s really no easy way around that one. So someone should definitely explain to him why the next thing Julian says is, ‘God, your eyes are perfect.’

‘What?’ Barry’s extremely confused now. Julian looks like he’s about to panic.

‘Shit, I mean, that’s not cool. Hitting me. It’s... don’t do that again.’

‘I’m pretty sure you said something about my eyes though.’

‘No, no, I didn’t. Why would I talk about your eyes, Allen? They’re just eyes and –’

Julian’s babbling is cut off abruptly when Barry grabs hold of his suit jacket and kisses him. It only lasts a second but Julian already feels weak at the knees. Fuck, he’s got it bad. So has Barry, apparently. His eyes are wide and dark when he pulls away, smiling. ‘I admit I may have mentioned your eyes,’ Julian says with a grin. ‘I thought so. I’m not going deaf yet.’

‘Yeah actually, are you aging normally?’

Barry shrugs. ‘As far as I know. If I was aging faster I would have noticed by now.’ He pauses to admire Julian’s eager expression.

‘You’ve got your scientist face on.’ Julian laughs. ‘Sorry. I bet you’ve been subjected to every test known to mankind.’

‘And then some. I don’t mind being tested, but it’s not my idea of a date.’

‘A date?’ Julian’s a little awestruck.

‘How do you feel about a late-night movie?’

‘I’ll drive,’ Julian says happily, taking Barry’s hand.

‘Ah, cars. I remember using them once upon a time.’

‘Nobody likes a show-off, Barry.’ They race down the stairs and Barry calls out to Iris and Wally, ‘We’re going to a movie.’

‘Christmas miracles all around then,’ Iris says with a smile. ‘It’s just a movie, Iris.’

‘Uh- _huh,_ ’ Wally snarks, ‘Sure.’

 

They’re a little quiet in the car, and eventually Barry says, ‘I wasn’t being a show-off, I really can’t remember the last time I was in a car.’ Julian laughs. ‘I can imagine.’ He pulls into the car park and just as he moves to step out into the frosty night – is that still Caitlin’s work? He wonders what the range of her powers is – Barry takes hold of his arm and leans over for a kiss. Julian melts into his arms and when they part he says, ‘You’re not supposed to kiss me till the end of the date.’

‘Well,’ Barry says, ‘You know I’m no good at following the rules.’

 

They watch an old Christmas movie in an empty theatre, their fingers tangled on Barry’s leg. It’s a pretty bad movie but they make a lot of sarky comments and it’s definitely a good date. During the ending credits they kiss for a while, until the music stops and it would probably be weird to stay. Julian suggests one more drink in the all-night bar across the road while they go over all of the terrible plot points in the movie. Barry's eyes are glued to Julian’s lips as he talks and pretends not to notice.

 

It’s after 3 AM when Barry and Julian arrive at the West house and instead of sending him home, Barry invites Julian to stay over. Julian gives him a half-smile and says yes. The sitting room is empty save for a collection of used glasses and snack trays. Barry spares a second to clean up the lot so no one will have to do it in the morning. He has barely left Julian’s side, who looks at the tidy room in wonder. ‘So cool,’ he mutters. Barry sweeps Julian off his feet and speeds them both upstairs. To Julian it feels like he just teleported up here.

 

‘What –’ he says before Barry’s arms are around him and his tongue is in Julian’s mouth. This is fine – this is _great_ – the perfect ending to a really long day. Julian shrugs out of his suit jacket, steers Barry over to the bed and pulls the other man on top of him. Barry is hot and heavy and Julian can’t help the moan that escapes him when those long fingers slide underneath his shirt. Barry smiles and whispers in his ear, ‘Ssssh. Iris and Wally might hear.’

‘They’re onto us anyway, Barry. But yeah. They’re your siblings. So that would be weird.’

‘Really,’ Barry says, ‘Let’s not talk about them,’ and he leans down to kiss Julian’s neck. And yeah, that’s definitely one of his weak spots. Oh god.

 

_Time making out with Barry is time well-spent_ , Julian thinks before they finally fall asleep.

 

It’s nearly lunchtime on Christmas day when Barry wakes up, his nose buried in blond hair and his arms wrapped around Julian. He could get used to this. Julian stirs slightly and shifts even closer to Barry. ‘Morning,’ Barry mutters. The other man groans. ‘We’ve barely slept.’

‘Yeah, that’s the thing with midnight dates.’ Julian twists himself around to face Barry.

‘Have a lot of midnight dates, do you, Allen?’

‘Nope,’ Barry grins, ‘Just with you.’ He leans over to kiss Julian. Another hour passes quickly when they doze off again.

 

Eventually they head downstairs and find Iris eating toast in the kitchen. ‘Good _morning,_ ’ she says with a grin when she sees the two of them. Julian blushes, Barry laughs. ‘Hi Iris.’

‘Breakfast?’ Barry asks Julian, who looks at his watch. Half past one in the afternoon. Seems like a fine time for breakfast. ‘I’d love some.’


End file.
